Because I Can
by clubbingwithpikachu
Summary: Jimmy Hopkins is one of the toughest guys in school. Gary Smith is an insane, manipulative mind. But...they both harbour feeling for one another. The only problem is that Jimmy is with someone else, someone he also loves. Not all the chapters will be M rated but I'm giving it the M rating to play it safe.
1. Chapter 1

"Christ! Gary will get his ass kicked one way or another." Jimmy was thinking up in his head his revenge on Gary. He had been tricked and got into a huge fight with

the head bully, Russell. Granted though, Jimmy knew Gary was very suspicious but a tiny part of him wanted someone to be called friend or at least pretend to care

about him. It's something he hated himself for, because not only was he lied to, but he felt as if he was a sissy. In some ways, Jimmy was very clever and while he did

Gary's work, Gary would worry if Jimmy would whoop him. He didn't fight a lot, but he could still fight very well, but not on Jimmy's level. Jimmy wasn't the strongest kid

in school, but he packs quite the punch for such a smaller body. And speaking of which...Gary had developed a deep fondness for Jimmy. Sure, torturing loser guys like

Petey and Algie was great, but watching Jimmy fight and attack was arousing to him. He sometimes thought about him while plotting in the dorm living room and he

wanted to touch himself but being in such a public place made it impossible. "I ought to get him while he's asleep."

* * *

Jimmy looked at his chemistry set figuring out if it could help him out. "Shoving a few firecrackers down his mouth would be fun but shooting him up with bottle rockets

might be better. I don't know. Jeez, I should go to bed. Maybe I'll come up with something when I get up. I frickin doubt it though." Jimmy slept in his clothes after

almost immediately passing out. Gary didn't fall asleep. He couldn't. Not without Jimmy next to him. He didn't understand the reasons why he felt this way about

another boy. This was something he would tease Petey for. He poked him, and questioned his sexual identity and even his gender in front of packs of people,

especially when his crush Mandy appeared. He would often laugh as Petey tried not to cry. Jimmy dreamed about piledriving Gary into the ground and breaking his

skull. He even grinned while he was dreaming.

* * *

Gary crept out his room around midnight. Jimmy was passed out by the front door and Gary took his chance and dragged him to Jimmy's room. He tucked Jimmy in and

stood over him, deciding what he should do now. He shifted his eyes back and forth, and didn't see a single soul awake, aside from himself. Gary sat on his knees and

moved in closer to Jimmy till his lips were brushing lightly on Jimmy's. He made his move and kissed Jimmy while he slept. Gary saw Jimmy smirk in his sleep and he

couldn't help but smile. "Hmmm….Gord you're better than any girl." Jimmy mumbled in his sleep. Gary felt incredibly jealous, more so than he's ever been. Gord of all

people?! Jimmy hated the preppies, but he never really went after Gord. In fact, they've been seen holding hands and….Gary was furious. "I'm the best! How could

Jimmy choose Gord over me?" He smacked Jimmy on the face in frustration and Jimmy woke up very confused and ready to fight. "How could you pick him over me? I'm

better than anyone, especially Gord and you!" "Gary, what the hell are you doing here? Are you really trying to get something started this late?" Gary jumped him and

held his shoulders down. "Get off of me! You're gonna regret this you little bitch!" That right there, Jimmy yelling at Gary and calling him a bitch, got Gary hot and hard.

"Oooohhhh...I'm so scared! What are you going to do about it?" Jimmy growled and grabbed his face and rolled him over so that he was on top of Gary. "Wow, Jimmy.

I'm impressed that you like being on top of me. For once, I'm not upset that I'm on the bottom." Gary grinned and pointed at Jimmy's erection. "Gary! I….You got me.

Are you happy now?" Jimmy was flushed red in the face, still mad at Gary for attacking him in his sleep. "C'mon, Jimmy. You like to have fun, right? Then why not have

some right now? Nobody has to know." "Gord will know. I can't betray him. I'm not like you." "Oh really? We're both horny right now. You can't tell me you're not. I

know I am and I want some of you right now." Jimmy felt ashamed because Gary was right. He secretly liked Gary how he liked Gord and being the man in charge with

this encounter made Jimmy rather excited. "Ah crap." Jimmy and Gary kissed. Hard. In fact, in the moment Jimmy had forgotten his commitment to Gord. This going on

right now, making out with Gary, was getting him all riled up he didn't even notice him taking Gary's pants off. "Hey Jimmy, let's go already." Gary was becoming very

impatient and yanked Jimmy's pants right off. "Okay. Okay. You made your point." Jimmy slowly but surely made his way inside Gary. "Wow. I cant believe it. Gary is my

bitch. Gary of all people." "That's right Jimmy and don't you forget it!" Jimmy thrust hard into Gary and both boys couldn't help but smirk. Gary felt so good on him. So

warm. So tantalizing. "Jimmy, you know I've been a bad boy. I've been so naughty towards you. What will you do about this?" Jimmy didn't answer him verbally but

instead thrust himself deeper into Gary. "Yes! Punish me!" Gary cried. Jimmy couldn't believe how delightfully fun this was. Gary was submitting to him and moaning for

him. "C'mon, Jimmy! Go faster!" Jimmy was happy to fulfill Gary's request and thrust faster and faster, harder and harder into him. He watched as Gary reached down

to grab himself and responded very positively. "Gary you really are a little bitch. A little slut." "Fuck me like the slut I am! Fuck me Jimmy!" Jimmy listened and complied

while his arousal grew larger as Gary kept viciously masturbating in time with his thrusts. This was so wrong but...it was so hot. It felt so damn good! Gary took his

free arm and brought Jimmy's face closer to his. "I love you Jimmy Hopkins. I really do." Gary whispered. Jimmy almost immediately came after Gary confessed his

deepest thoughts.

* * *

That didn't sound like anything Gary would ever say, but that's what Jimmy heard. Gary came on his stomach soon after and bore a mischievous grin on his face. He

had won. He had seduced Jimmy and he felt damn proud of himself. While he was getting himself out of Gary, Jimmy asked, "Did you say that you loved me?" "Are you

deaf or are you just stupid? Yes, I said I love you." "It doesn't sound like something you'd say. Like ever." "So? I like to surprise people because I can and I did it by

not bullshitting you this time around." "Wow….Thanks Gary. I love you too. Really." "Now that is something nobody saw coming. Jimmy Hopkins saying, 'Thanks' and 'I

love you'. That surprised me." Jimmy and Gary made out a bit more before falling asleep and cuddling next to each other. Yet, right before he fell asleep, Jimmy just

remembered something. He just cheated on Gord with Gary. How would he face him in the morning?


	2. Chapter 2

Gary had the most restful night ever. He slept with Jimmy and felt more proud about that than anything else he's ever done. Such a wonderful, sinful little delight.

When Jimmy woke up he went to shove Gary out of his bed. "C'mon, Jimmy. What's the matter?" "You know what, Gary. I cheated on Gord...with you." Jimmy tried

keeping his confident edge, but it failed miserably and Gary loved it. "Oh Jimmy. Don't act like you didn't love last night. As I recall, you referred to me as your bitch."

"Shut up Gary! Unless you want me to whoop you, I suggest you get out." Gary picked up his clothes and walked back to his room, looking over at Jimmy, who had his

face flushed red with anger. It was so easy and Gary hit two birds with one stone; getting it on with Jimmy and making him angry. Oh, it felt so good he just wanted to

rush back in and have more sex with the Hopkins kid. Algie had been walking by and saw Gary leave Jimmy's room with just his underwear. "Hey, Gary? What were you

doing in Jimmy's room?" Gary had grabbed him by his chubby neck and raised his menacing looking fists. "Mind your own damn business, Pee Stain! Now, do you want

a knuckle sandwich for breakfast or would you rather something else?" Algie felt frightened. Jimmy fucking around with him was still upsetting but he could be a

somewhat nice guy when the time called for it. Not Gary though. Gary was vicious, vindictive, smart, and very unpredictable. He knew just how to manipulate people

and still remain unscathed. Algie blocked his face with his arms and Gary let him go. "Next time I won't be so generous!"

* * *

Jimmy got out of bed and tried to get his mind off Gary. He had lost his virginity to him. Jimmy had to think of how to talk to Gord today. He pulled on his Aquaberry vest

and slate pants and shoes, slowly in sadness. Jimmy usually felt indifferent and not sad, but his inner workings were coming undone. His character was morphing into

what he considered a bitch. When Jimmy was getting ready for chemistry class, Gord was waiting for him by Jimmy's locker. "How are you, chap?" "Gord, we've been

over this a million times. Just say Jimmy." Gord took notice that Jimmy was tired and angry. "Did something happen last night?" "No...Just...I couldn't sleep." "You

weren't cheating on me were you?" Jimmy froze in place. "Relax, Jimmy. I was just playing around." Gord giggled that Jimmy had gotten so serious, which is something

he almost never did. Jimmy gave off a week grin and let Gord overpower him and kiss him with intense force. Gord loved Jimmy so much despite how he was raised and

how he normally behaves. It was like an enticing forbidden fruit and it made it that much more adventurous for him. He loved how Jimmy moaned out his name and in a

sudden burst of excitement dug his hands into Jimmy's pants and squeezed his testicles. They were stopped by a prefect who threatened to send them to the principal

for misconduct. A few kids stopped by and Jimmy held out his bottle rocket launcher to get them running, which they all did. "Hey, let's get to class." Jimmy sheepishly

smiled at Gord while holding his hand. Dr. Watts had the students study how and why different elements freeze and melt at different rates. Jimmy wished they could've

used something super dangerous, like uranium, which would make things really fun but he and Gord were observing pure solid carbon. Jimmy tried to cheer himself up

and slapped Gord on the butt, to which Gord yelped in surprise. "You don't have any dignity do you?" Gord smiled. "None whatsoever. Can't help…" Jimmy said before

Dr. Watts interrupted him. "Hopkins! Keep your mind on the assignment! I don't need to have students fooling around!" "But you need Edna to get you laid." Jimmy

mumbled. "I heard that! Say that again and I assure you that you'll be serving detention." Jimmy would've shot a bottle rocket at him, but he would've gotten busted

and the prefects would've taken all his stuff away. That would be bs. After class, Gord and Jimmy snuck into the Harrington House and went up to the second floor to

be alone. No one was there at the moment, and Gord wanted to have sex with Jimmy. "Jimmy, I'm so glad we're here by ourselves. I've been wanting to get naughty

with you." "Gord's being really forward. I wonder what…" Jimmy's train of thought was soon cut off as Gord laid him down and got on top of him. "Oh, Jimmy. I'm so

excited! I want to be on top...at least this time." Gord smiled and kissed Jimmy quite passionately. Jimmy didn't really care who was on top; he was so excited and has

been wanting this for ages. Jimmy unfastened Gord's pants and, with no second thoughts, started giving his man a handjob. Well…Jimmy tried to make it good but he

heard what sounded Derby coming upstairs. "Shit! Gord, Derby's coming! Quick, before he sees!" Jimmy wasn't necessarily afraid of Derby, but he really didn't want him

to start his shit. Gord quickly put his pants back on all the way and tucked his shirt in. "What is this?" Derby yelled at Gord. "Nothing, chap. We were just hanging

around...talking." "Yeah sure. Why couldn't you have done that downstairs? Is there something illicit going on?" "C'mon, Derby. Leave him alone." "Or else what,

pauper?" Jimmy knew Derby could fight rather well; all that time in the Glass Jaw boxing club gave him one of the meanest punches around but Jimmy wasn't afraid.

Jimmy walked up and stared straight into Derby's face. "Come on, Jimmy. Hit me! Hit me and see what happens! I dare you." Jimmy was so itching to hit his stupid face,

but Gord pulled Jimmy back. "Jimmy, don't fight Derby. Please." he begged. Jimmy backed away and listened to Gord's concerned words. "Hey, by the way Derby. How

about you go rescue your Princess Pinky from some turtles? I bet they're giving her a good time." Jimmy teased him. Derby walked out very angry. What were Jimmy

and Gord doing? He has to know. Jimmy must be humiliated.


End file.
